Usuario:Yukaritsu
Sobre Mi Holaaaaaa! Mi nombre es Aina, aunque, honestamente, nadie me llama por mi nombre. Normalmente me llaman Yukari, o incluso Rin-chan (si, por Rin Kagamine) así que podréis llamarme como mas os guste ^^. Supongo que estáis aquí porque queréis conocerme mejor...En todo caso...aquí podréis conocerme un poco... Mi Personalidad: Esa está difícil... Pues me considero una chica sonriente, amable, terca, buen sentido del humor, divertido, melosa, rara, loca, enojona... Un sinfín de emociones.Aquí son algo discreta, pero, en realidad soy MUY directa.Más detalladamente... Soy una chica anormal, con gustos diferentes a los demás, soy celosa cuando se trata de las personas que quiero, puedo llegar a ser "tierna", aunque yo no me defino así, me gusta apoyar a la gente cuando más lo necesite, que más... Soy de esas que aunque pase un huracán no deja de hablar :v Muchas personas me entenderán que no puedo parar de hablar, es algo natural en mí. Gustos: -Los animales: en especial los gatos, tengo 5!! También tengo una perra y una tortuga. -Pasear: Si tengo tiempo,siempre me pego alguna escapadita ^^ Hay tantos lugares y personas maravillosas por conocer!! -Leer: Cualquier cosa que se pase por mis manos o que me recomienden fuertemente. Además leo mucho manga, ya sea en castellano o inglés (me encanta!!) -La música: Mi banda preferida es Linkin Park, pero escucho de todo. Tango, folklore, rock nacional e internacional, pop, música clásica, etc. Obviamente algunos me gustan más que otros, pero considero que para cada uno hay un tiempo y lugar para escucharlo. -El arte: Tanto la pintura, como la fotografía. Hace poco estoy intentando dibujar (mejorar mis dotes artísticas ¿? Jajaja!!!), poco a poco y con mucha práctica voy mejorando, pero me falta taaaaaaantoo!! -El cine: Las pelis de acción, las históricas, los dramas y las comedias (adoro a Jim Carrey) -Pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos -Conocer gente nueva de todas las edades: Simplemente me resulta muy divertido e interesante hablar con las personas, saber que hacen, lo que opinan de diferentes temas. Siempre me pareció que sólo relacionarme con gente de mi generación haría que mi personalidad fuera muy cerrada y cuadrada… -_- -Dormir y comer (a lo morsa jajaja!!) -Música:¡Amo la música; es una de las cosas más importantes para mí! Además estudio acordeón en un conservatorio (y cabe decir que también sé guitarra y un poco de violín y piano). Disgustos: - Madrugar. - El pescado (no todos, pero sí la mayoría). - Perder el tiempo. - El reggaeton. - Que me juzguen por mi edad. - Aburrirme. - Que me traicionen. - Los domingos. - La playa. - La gente que se cree superior a los demás. - El maltrato animal. - Las personas k skriven hasi. - Las judías D:< - El racismo, el machismo y la homofobia. - Que siempre se olviden de mí. Animes: Me considero otaku, ya que con mis años me he visto unos cuantos animes, y me he leído algún que otro manga. También he hecho varios cosplays, y espero hacer más. Algunos de mis animes favoritos son: Rozen Maiden, Akuma no Riddle, Angel Beats, Clannad, AnoHana, Deadman Wonderland, Highschool of the dead, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Madoka Magica, Another, Sword Art Online, Kuttsukiboshi, Danganronpa, Toradora, Rosario to vampire, Mirai Nikki, Elfen Lied,Fairy Tail,Death Note,Shingeki no Kyojin,Tokyo Ghoul,Harumi Suzuya no Yuutsu,Lucky Star,Dragon Ball,Inazuma Eleven. Series: Me gustan muchas series como: -American Horror Story -Doctor Who -Breaking Bad -Skins -Adventure time! -Orange is the new black,etc. También películas como: -Harry Potter -Amélie -Nightmare Before Christmas -Hard Candy -Blade Runner -Coraline, etc. Pero siempre se me olvida mencionar por aquí cosas que haya visto/leído/escuchado/loquesea, así que siempre podéis preguntar :3